El reencuentro
by Hikari-chan Haruno
Summary: naruto le pidio a sakura que se reunieran en el bosque pero antes de legar este,sakura es atacada por alguien y este no termina muy bien parado solo una pregunta pasaba por la mente de ella cuando lo vio ¿que hombre en su sano juicio de viste de morado ?


**N/A: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen ya que sino todo seria un complot de parejas y todos los hombres (o su mayoría) estarían enamorados de sakura.**

**Puede haber un poco, mucho, de ooc en cierto personaje pelinegro asi que no se sorprendan**

**¿Que hombre en su sano juicio de viste de morado?**

Pov sakura

Iba caminado por el bosque, naruto dijo que me tenía una sorpresa y que fuera a la laguna que conocíamos todos los integrantes del desecho equipo 7.

Siento que alguien me toma de la cintura y me tapa los ojos.

¿Y yo que hago?

Pues le pego con el codo en el estomago y me doy la vuelta y le pego en la cara un golpe de esos que le da tsunade-sama a naruto cuando le dice vieja.

La primera persona que pasa por mi mente al ver que era un hombre fue: naruto

Pero luego lo vi bien era un hombre de unos 20 vestía con una camisa blanca y pantalones morados y que tenía el cabello negro.

¿Qué hombre en su sano juicio de viste de morado?

Parece que lo noquee con mi golpe porque no se levanta.

Me acerco despacio hasta su cara y cuando lo voy a tocar me toma de la mano.

-Sakura-esa voz no puede ser… ¿será el? No creo ¿el que hace en konoha? Sin querer digo su nombre.

-Sasuke kun…-

Pov sasuke

Mi nombre en sus labios suena tan bien. Parece que de verdad a mejorado ese golpe que me dio me dejo K.O .Aunque no me extraña mucho. Siempre tuvo mucha fuerza cuando pequeña, cosa que no la supiera utilizar era otra cosa.

-Sakura-vuelvo a pronunciar su nombre mientras me paro y me acerco a ella.

Quedamos frente a frente tomados de la mano.

-Volví-esa sola palabra la afecto mucho al parecer, pude leer mil emociones pasar por su rostro desde la sorpresa hasta la felicidad

Veo como la empiezan a traicionar sus lágrimas las cuales mueren al ser limpiadas por mi mano. Se sonroja. Que tierna se ve estando así, sonrió con una de mis clásicas sonrisas y ella frunce el seño. ¡Pero qué fácil es hacerla enojar! No me conviene que se enoje mucho no quiero que me dé otro de esos golpes, eso sí que me dolió.

Ya no puedo soportarlo sus labios se ven tan tentadores desde mi punto de vista.

Me acerco despacio…

Pov sakura

Ese sasuke es un engreído.

Pero esperen que está haciendo se está acercando

Que pasa ¿Planeara besarme?

¡Kiaaa! me muero solo queda unos centímetros voy cerrando los ojos quiero disfrutarlo al máximo

Pov sasuke

Veo que cierra los ojos, yo igual cierro los míos.

Sus labios son tan suaves se mueven lentos y torpes ¿será su primer beso? Eso parece, si es así será mía y solo mía, me alegra que no haiga sido tocada por nadie más seria una pena enorme tener que matar al que le diera su primer beso.

Con mi lengua pido permiso para profundizar más el beso, mientras la brazo por la cintura al sentir que sus brazos ya están en mi cuello.

Ella sabe tan bien, claro que se sorprendió al sentir mi lengua pero se acostumbro rápidamente al empezar con la lucha de estas.

El oxigeno nos falta ¿Tanto ha pasado? Para mí solo fue un segundo.

Tengo que cortar el beso antes de quedarnos sin oxigeno.

Pov sakura

Ya no puedo continuar el beso me falta aire.

Por suerte él corto el beso, no es que me alegre que deje de besarme pero si no lo hubiera cortado me hubiera desmallado en sus brazos. Y eso solo subiría más su ego.

Abro los ojos muy lento. Temo que esto sea un sueño. El los abre al mismo tiempo que yo.

¡Esperen! ¡Que el mundo se pare! ¡Sasuke esta sonrojado! Es muy leve pero esta ¡rojo! ¡Y es por mí! ¡Es por Sakura Haruno! ¡Kyaa! Esto es único en el mundo. Parece un sueño pero el pellizco que me di disimuladamente me comprobó que no lo era.

Pov sasuke

Porque me mira así con cara de ´´no me lo puedo creer`` esperen siento un poco de calor en las mejillas ¿será que me abre sonrojado? ¿Será por eso que me mira así?

Si es así debo volver a la normalidad y pronto. No puedo dejar que mi orgullo se vaya al caño por esto.

-Te ves más lindo estando sonrojado-me comento ella con una sonrisa

Al diablo el orgullo no me importa que se vaya al caño. Con tal de ver a sakura sonreírme de una forma tan hermosa como esta no me importaría pasar el resto de mi vida con un sonrojo en la cara mientras solo sea ella quien lo vea

La abrazo más fuerte mientras me agacho a su altura y le susurro al oído que ella igual se ve muy linda con esa sonrisa y ese sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Fin pov sasuke

Narra la autora

Él la volvió a besar muy tierna mente en los labios y pronuncio unas palabras en su oído

Lo sé, yo también te amo sasuke kun- le dijo ella al oído de sasuke

Aprovechando que este tenía la cabeza en su cuello

-una pregunta sasuke kun ¿naruto te ayudo?-

El pelinegro lo único que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza y volver a besar a la kunoishi

-Entonces ya se a quien agradecerle- y volvió a besar a su azabache.

Así empezó este nuevo romance que perduro en el tiempo a pesar de las distancias…

Con una pequeña ayuda de un rubio hiperactivo que estaba misteriosamente pasando por ahí con una cámara y le saco mil fotos a la feliz pareja.

Y colorín colorado este cuento se ha acabado.

Fin

N/A: Ehhhhhhh pues esto es una cosa que me surgió de repente y no pude evitar subirlo asi que aquí lo tienen


End file.
